Users of physical blueprint sheets generally carry a set of physical blueprints in the field, and on a job site (e.g., construction site). A single job site generally has multiple sets of the same blueprint sheets that are copies of a Master Set. The copies are used by various users in the field. In the field, users generally make various contextual notes on their own respective sets of physical blueprint sheets. The Master Set of physical blueprints is tediously updated by copying contextual notes from the physical blueprint sheets brought back from the field onto the Master Set. Thus, there remains a need for more efficient management of blueprint sheets and the viewing thereof.